


Life or Death Note

by JackieWepps



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: "Welcome, do you see the notebook on the table? I want you to write the name of a person in it. Note that once you do, that person will die. There is another door across fromt eh one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. However, if you do, you will suffer a horrible death."What if you entered a room where this was said to you? What would you do?Just so we are clear, No character of Death Note appear in the story. I just couldn't find a tag that said that I was going to use the book.





	

The door opened and Owada stood there. He had gotten permission to enter from a cool female voice. He didn’t think there was any danger, yet he sensed an unnerving vibe. This was strange. There was only a table in the room, with a black notebook and a pen on it. Owada took a few steps into the room before he heard the door slam shut behind him. He spun around and stared at the closed door.

“What the…” Owada muttered.

“Welcome,” the female voice from before said.

“What is this?” Owada asked irritated.

“Do you see the notebook on the table?” The voice asked.

Owada wondered what kind of stupid question that was.

“I see it,” he said, to hear why it was so important.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in it. Note that once you do, the person will die.”

Owada let that sink in. He didn’t want to do that.

“What if I refuse?” he asked.

“There is another door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You can leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving… you will suffer a horrible death,” the voice explained, still keeping the same cool tone.

Owada thought that through. It seemed unlikely that this harmless notebook could kill anyone. It also seemed unlikely that the owner of the voice could kill him without being there. It didn’t take him long to decide that he wasn’t gonna buy any of it.

“Yeah right,” Owada muttered before walking across the room to the door that led outside. He opened it and walked through without giving the incident in the room another thought.

* * *

 

Kuwata entered the room as soon as the door opened. He could only see a table with a black notebook and a pen on it. Across from where he was standing was a door.

“Welcome,” A cool female voice said. Kuwata looked to the speaker placed in one of the corners in the room. This was where the voice came from.

“What is this?” Kuwata asked

“Do you see the notebook on the table?” the voice asked back.

“What about it?” Kuwata asked.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in that book. Note that once you do, that person will die.” The voice fell silent and Kuwata wondered what to do with this piece of information when they continued. “There is another door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You can leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving… you will suffer a horrible death.”

Kuwata weighted his options. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed the voice. On the other hand, it was between taking a life and get away with it or die suffering. If he had to say which he would rather, it would be the latter.

Now he just had to come up with a name. It didn’t take long. There was this guy from the soccer team at middle school. He had been the ace of the team and thought it gave him the right to do anything he pleased. Kuwata had heard of him beating up guys who were weaker than him. In the best cases, the victim had provoked him, in the worst, they had simply been unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Kuwata figured that nothing bad would come out of having him die. Therefore he opened the notebook and bent down to write down the name of the person. Only as he was leaving the room he realized that the guy could have changed. He dismissed this thought quickly though.

* * *

 

Hagakure entered the room and looked around. He could see a door across from him and a table with a black notebook and a pen on it in the middle of the room. He absolutely didn’t understand what was going on here.

“What is this?” Hagakure asked himself as he stepped into the room. He turned around and almost jumped out of his own skin as he heard the door slam shut behind him.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said and Hagakure turned his head towards the sound. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?” she asked.

“What is this thing?” Hagakure asked.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do, that person will die.”

“What?! But I don’t want that!” Hagakure exclaimed.

“There’s another door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that.”

“What a relief,” Hagakure sighed thinking he could just relax. He took two steps towards the door before the voice continued speaking.

“But if you haven’t written a name before leaving… you will suffer a horrible death.”

This caused Hagakure to stop, frozen in his movements. He couldn’t even think to take another step. His mind was frozen. He couldn’t figure out who to kill. He couldn’t even figure out if he should kill or be killed. In this state he stood still. He didn’t know for how long he stood like that. He only became aware of the fact that he had frozen as the voice started laughing suddenly.

“You know, I’m bored from watching you. I’ll be merciful and end both of our suffering,” she said.

“NO! Please don’t! I’ll do anything!” Hagakure yelled in fear to the sound of the voice laughing.

* * *

 

Fukawa was shaking from head to toe as she opened the door and looked inside the room. She didn’t know what to expect after she had been granted permission to enter. She looked carefully around to see if there was anything dangerous lurking inside. However, she could only see a door across from the one she was looking through, a table in the middle of the room with a black notebook and a pen on it, and a speaker in one of the corners.

Figuring that it seemed safe enough, she stepped inside the room and walked to the table where the book was lying. She could now see that it had letters imprinted on the black cover, but she didn’t have time to read them before the door behind her slammed and she jumped upward in surprise.

“Welcome,” the cool female voice who had allowed her to enter said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

“Yes…” Fukawa answered, not knowing what to expect.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the book. Note that once you do, that person will die.” The voice said.

Fukawa grabbed a hold of the table and used it to keep her balance. What was this? It seemed a little too crazy for her.

“There’s another door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death.” The voice said.

“A-a-a ho-horrible d-death?” Fukawa asked. She looked down at the notebook. Could that really harm someone? If so, should she even write a name in there? If she did write a name in there, would the person really truly die? If she wrote a name, what name should it be though? She picked up the book, but as she did, a little bit of dust lifted from the table and made its way towards her face, causing her to sneeze.

Genocider Syo woke up and smirked as she looked around. Then she noticed the book in her hands.

“What is this?” she asked herself out loud before looking to the table where the book had been lying and then up at first one door, and then the other.

“What am I even doing here?” she asked as she first headed to the one door Fukawa had entered through. She grabbed the door handle, but the door didn’t budge no matter how hard she tried to open it.

“Whatever,” Genocider Syo said as she gave up on that door and turned to the other. It opened for her immediately and she grinned. “Another mystery solved!” she exclaimed before leaving.

In another room, this action was just transmitted to a TV screen and the girl smirked as she noticed this. It was too amusing. Who would have thought that she would switch personality at that moment? Now that was what had ended up deciding her fate. But the girl didn’t care. This just meant she could use that perfect punishment she had thought up. Without hesitation she opened the black notebook in her lap and started writing.

* * *

 

The door opened and Asahina peeked inside to see if it was okay to enter. As soon as she determined it was safe enough, she went in while looking around. She noticed the notebook and the pen, lying on the table in the middle of the room and she also saw the door across the room from where she was standing. It was around this time when she heard the door slam shut behind her.

“Uah!” she exclaimed but then calmed down. “Creepy…” she said before walking to the table. It was then she heard someone speaking to her.

“Welcome, do you see a black notebook on the table?” a cool female voice asked. Asahina didn’t manage to figure out a response before the voice continued. “I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do, that person will die.”

“Die?” Asahina asked, shocked. She was wondering what kind of game this was. It seemed sick to her. She was even starting to feel slightly sick.

“There is another door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that.” The voice said.

“So… I can just leave?” Asahina asked, but the voice wasn’t done talking.

“But, if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death.”

Asahina was standing, frozen in shock for a few moments without knowing what to do. All she could do was processing what she had just been told. Once she had done that, she started taking in deep breaths.

“Calm down,” she told herself. Then she started thinking on what to do now that she was in this situation. “What would Sakura-chan have done?” she wondered aloud.

It seemed complex to her, to figure out what her best friend would have done in this situation. Would she either kill or be killed. Sakura was strong, she probably wouldn’t allow herself to be killed like that if she could find another way around it. Then what would she do? Would she kill? Asahina dismissed that thought as soon as it entered her head. Of course Sakura would never kill someone else. Never! If Sakura had to kill someone, the only one she would dare to kill was…

And that was when Asahina had her answer. She opened the black notebook flipped it on a blank page before she grabbed the pen and wrote down her own name. She then stood up and headed towards the exit, but suddenly, she felt as her heart stopped and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 

Oogami stood in the doorway, looking around in the room with calmness. She saw the notebook and pen on the table and the table itself. She also noticed the door across from where she was standing, and the speaker in the corner. She also noticed the slight hint of something red, signaling that the camera was turned on.

“So we are given interest to this kind of room,” she said before stepping inside. She didn’t react as the door slammed shut behind her. She wouldn’t give the person who was watching her, the satisfaction of scaring her.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

“I see it,” Oogami answered, looking between the camera and the notebook, not sure which one to keep a closer eye on.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the book. Note that once you do, that person will die.” The voice said.

Oogami knew right away that this was something she didn’t want to do. However, she was certain that she would be given other options, so she might as well wait for them.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death,” the voice finished.

Oogami shook her head. She had been wrong. If there was another way out, it was one she had to figure out on her own entirely. The female voice hadn’t given her anything to go by.

She didn’t want anyone to die because of her, but to allow herself to get killed was like admitting defeat. She didn’t want to do that. There was of course a chance that this was all a lie, but she would rather write a name and then find out nothing happened than she would not write a name and learn that something was going to happen.

But she had already agreed that she didn’t want to kill anyone so as far as Sakura could figure, she was stuck in a paradox.

What if she wrote her own name though? That would mean she wasn’t going to risk anything. She wouldn’t have to kill anyone. If something happened, she would die, if nothing happened she wouldn’t die. This issue wouldn’t involve some other unfortunate person.

As Oogami reached this conclusion she went to the notebook and opened it and wrote down her own name with the pen on a blank page and forty seconds passed.

* * *

 

Ishimaru walked into the room with confidence in his steps. He looked around, noticing the black notebook and pen on the table and the door across the room. He hadn’t been in the room for more than a couple of seconds when the door slammed shut behind him and he jumped slightly in surprise.

“Whoever is there, show yourself!” Ishimaru yelled.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

It was then, Ishimaru noticed the speaker and he turned his head towards it. He had a feeling this was automatic, it seemed that way, but he felt like he should answer anyway.

“Yes, I see the notebook,” Ishimaru answered.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do that person will die.” The voice said.

Ishimaru listened, not wanting to interrupt the voice.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death.”

Ishimaru could only snort at this. It seemed way too ridiculous. It seemed like someone was trying to either scare him or prank him, or both. But he wasn’t about to react to this just for the sake of their entertainment. He wanted to show a good example of what one would need to do in this kind of situation, so he left the room.

* * *

 

Ikusaba entered the room. She was nervous, but she assumed she was nervous in a different kind of way than the others who had entered before her would be. She hadn’t taken a look around upon entering. She noticed the book, the pen and the door and would have to say that she was a little surprised that all the items in here were so harmless. She wasn’t shocked as the door slammed shut behind her. That was to be expected.

“Welcome,” the female voice said from the speaker.

Ikusaba turned to it, noticing both it and the camera. This didn’t surprise her more than the door had.

“Do you see the black notebook on the table?” the voice asked.

“Yes,” Ikusaba answered without hesitation and then waited for the following words.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do that person will die.”

Ikusaba nodded her head. This was only what was to be expected, at least if there was more to add to this. There still was that other door, a way to escape.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death.” The voice finished.

Ikusaba nodded her head. That seemed more like her. She looked at the notebook while wondering what to write in it, if she even should write. What would cause the more despair?

If she left, she would suffer a horrible death. It might cause her to feel despair but what about the other? Would she feel the despair from her death? The conclusion could be reached way too easily. Probably not.

What if she wrote her own name in the notebook? That would cause a different kind of death, one that she had brought upon herself. But similar to the option of leaving, this would probably not result in anyone other feeling despair than herself. That would never work.

She only had one person in mind whose name she could write in the notebook and cause someone to feel despair. She was watching, of course it would make her feel despair.

Ikusaba bent down and opened the notebook. She grabbed the pen and started writing the first kanji of the name, but then she stiffened as the voice spoke again.

“I’m getting extremely bored from just playing the same boring role. There is absolutely nothing fun in this.” The voice was the same, but it had a dull tone to it. Ikusaba knew what this meant, she had to do something.

“Let me continue, please.”

“And you think We would let You continue with Your act, how ignorant. No, We shall stop you right where you are.”

And so, Ikusaba collapsed on the floor. Forty seconds had already passed.

* * *

 

The door was narrow. That was why Yamada couldn’t really push himself through at first, but after a bit of hard work he managed to get through and walked inside the room. He noticed the black notebook and the pen on the table and wondered what these two objects were doing here. This was when the door slammed and Yamada looked first to the door and then to the book. Was this supposed to be a new prison?

“Welcome,” A cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?” she paused, as if she was waiting for an answer, but before Yamada could figure out something to say, she continued. “I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do the person will die.”

It didn’t take longer to convince Yamada that this was a good idea. He already had a person in mind he wanted to kill. Picturing his face came as easy as breathing, and so did the smile that appeared on Yamada’s face now as he flipped the book open, not hearing what the voice said.

“Excuse me?” he said as he registered she was speaking. “What was it again?”

However, the voice had finished talking and now she didn’t answer him at all. Yamada figured it wasn’t that important then. He turned to the book and grabbed the pen. Then he wrote Ishimaru’s name on the blank page and he laid the pen back.

He figured that he was supposed to leave through the other door, so he headed towards it while looking over his shoulder. It was then he spotted the speaker and the camera.

“Did anyone watch me?” he wondered aloud, but no one answered him, not this time and not as he turned around and headed out of the room.

“I knew you would write that name,” the owner of the voice said as she smiled. “But that might be what makes this so boring, you all steal away my work.”

 

Togami went into the room and looked around. He noticed how the walls were completely bare and how there was a camera and a speaker in the room. He also saw the notebook and the pen on the table, and the door across the room.

He wasn’t at all surprised when the door slammed. It seemed as if he had expected it.

“What is this?” he asked aloud as he was sure to be heard.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

“Yes, I see it,” Togami said. “What am I to do with it?” He planned to decide on if he would do it or not depending on what the voice wanted him to do.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do the person will die.” The voice informed.

“Interesting,” Togami said.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name before leaving, you will suffer a horrible death.” The voice told him.

Togami nodded his head. It was clear what the voice wanted him to do. He had to write a name in the book. He hadn’t needed the threat to make this obvious. He hadn’t needed the threat to feel like he wanted to do it either. It just seemed like an extra way of forcing.

Togami sighed. Since this didn’t crave much effort from him and didn’t really bother him aside from the huge amount of force they were using, he might as well do as he was told.

He had about no trouble figuring out who to write down in the notebook. She was annoying. It really was that simple. To Togami, this was no different than a simple way of robbing himself of a pest. It didn’t matter what personality was active, both were equally bad, especially in the way they would call him “Byakuya-sama.”

He opened the book, found a blank page and wrote down Fukawa Touko’s name without ever feeling a hint of regret. He even added Genocider Syo’s name for good measure.

“Predictable,” the owner of the snorted as Togami left the room and walked outside, only to be pinned to the wall by a pair of scissors.

“What is this?” Togami asked, looking down at Genocider Syo’s eyes. She didn’t look to be acting as herself, and then he knew. He knew that he was going to die a bloody death.

As all blood had settled and Genocider Syo became aware of her senses and realized what she had done, she felt a sudden urge to kill herself, and that was how the serial killer ended her days.

* * *

 

Fujisaki opened the door and looked inside, feeling a little nervous. He saw the book and the pen on the table and he also noticed both the speaker and the camera. Wondering what this was all for, he entered the room carefully. He approached the table, which seemed to be the most obvious thing to do.

The door slammed behind him and Fujisaki spun around in shock to stare at it. Once he had made sure no one was there and nothing else was going to happen, he turned back to the table and looked at the book and the pen.

“Welcome, do you see the black notebook on the table?” a cool female voice asked.

“Y-yes, I see it,” Fujisaki said, forcing his voice under control. He had to be strong in this situation.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the book. Note that once you do that person will die.” The voice informed.

“I see…” Fujisaki muttered, feeling reluctant towards this.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that.” The voice said. “But if you do, you will suffer a horrible death.”

Fujisaki was feeling sick by now. He didn’t want to kill anyone, but he didn’t want to die either. He especially didn’t want to suffer such a horrible death as the voice was speaking of. There was no question they meant it, at least Fujisaki didn’t want to treat this case as if it wasn’t real. The matter that rubbed him the most was that he didn’t want to kill anyone, but he didn’t want to suffer a horrible death either. Why couldn’t he just get to die in a painless way.

“Could I write that?” Fujisaki wondered.

It was worth a shot, that was what he decided as he opened the book on a blank page and grabbed the pen. He knew he was committing suicide, but what else was he to do? So far, this had been the most appealing option, not like he was suicidal, it was just better than killing or being killed.

* * *

 

With confidence, Celestia entered the room and looked around with weary eyes. Nothing escaped her eyes. She saw the door across from her, she saw the camera and the little speaker in the corner and lastly, her eyes landed on the notebook and pen on the table in the middle of the room.

“Interesting,” she said as she approached the table to take a closer look. The door slammed shut behind her, but she didn’t allow herself to be affected by that. She picked up the notebook and looked at the black cover.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

“I see it,” Celestia said without looking to the camera or the speaker. She was still studying the book.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the book. Note that once you do the person will die.” The voice informed her.

Celestia flipped the book open on the first page and saw the text written on the inside.

“A Death Note,” she muttered as she read.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name, you will suffer a horrible death.” Celestia only payed little attention to what the voice was telling her. Still, her brain was processing it. As it appeared, she was being left with only two options, but she also saw a third, which was about her writing her own name in the book. But where was the fun in that, it would be a gamble, and she normally liked that, but this seemed a little too risky. She would rather play a gamble between the other two options. Kill or be killed just sounded a bit more thrilling.

However, she was also aware she couldn’t spend all day doing this. She was aware that if she hadn’t done anything within a certain amount of time, she would probably be killed off anyway. If she had been the owner of the voice, that’s at least what she would have done.

She scanned the page with the rules of how to use the book and then started flipping through the remaining pages. She saw how a few names had been written down in the book, there were both names she knew and names she didn’t know. She noted that a certain name hadn’t been written in the book yet. She smiled at this. If he hadn’t been written in this book by anyone else, then she would just have to do it.

Celestia took the book and pen and went to sit with her back against the wall as she found a blank page and got started on writing. Her ultimate goal was to plan out the worst scenario of death that she could think of. She wanted to test the limits, both of this game, but also of the book itself. If it really worked as the rules suggested, then she would really be testing its ability.

As she scribbled, time went by. She never looked up once as she wrote, too concentrated on planning and writing to focus on anything else. She didn’t know how much time she had spent writing when she was nearly done. She only knew that there were only a handful blank pages left in the book as she flipped back to the beginning. She got started on writing the name while thinking of the guy’s face.

“Are you done yet?” the voice asked.

“Yes,” Celestia said while making the last line in Yamada Hifumi’s name. “I am done.” She stood up and placed the book and pen on the table before she headed to the door across from the one she entered through, and left.

A yawn went through the speaker as the door slammed shut behind Celestia. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep, but I guess it saved her some time to write a somewhat interesting scenario,” the voice commented.

* * *

 

Naegi opened the door. The permission to enter had come as a bit of a surprise for him, but he was kind of happy that he actually got to do something again. He had been inactive for a while. He didn’t know for how long but now he finally got to play a part in something.

What surprised him even more was what was at the other side of the door. He saw the notebook on the table with the pen lying beside it. He saw the door across from it and he saw the speaker and the camera in one corner.

He wondered what all this was for as he walked further into the room. Then he heard the door slam shut behind him and he turned around quickly, on instinct, but when he discovered there was nothing approaching him from behind or anything like that, he relaxed.

“Welcome,” a female voice said. Naegi recognized it. The voice was the same as the one who had given him permission to enter this strangely harmless room. “Do you see the black notebook on the table?”

“Yes, I see it,” Naegi replied, not entirely sure why he needed to pay especially much attention to this particular object.

“I want you to write down the name of a person you know in the book. Note that once you do that person will die.” The voice informed.

Naegi took a step backwards, as if in shock. He had been about to walk closer to the table to examine the book, but now he didn’t feel like walking any closer.

“There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name, you will suffer a horrible death.”

Naegi thought that one through. Did he want to die, or did he want to live with the guilt of taking a life? These were the only two options he had been given. If it came to that, he would rather die. But he didn’t really feel like suffering through a horrible death. He knew his family wouldn’t want him to suffer either but if it were between the two…?

That was when he realized that it didn’t have to be between those two options. There was a third option. If he chose to write down his own name, would he just die without suffering?

“Excuse me, but if I write down a name, what will the person die from?” Naegi asked.

“Normally I don’t answer questions, but since it’s you… They simply die of a heart attack,” the voice said in a high sing-song voice.

“I see,” Naegi answered. Then he opened the book. He had to look for a while before he found a blank page, but finally he picked up the pen and wrote down his own name and a small message.

_Whoever made this needs to be stopped. If anyone figures out who it is, please don’t let more innocent people die. There is hope._

* * *

 

A black notebook on a table was the first thing Maizono saw as she looked through the door opening, holding her breath. She then saw the pen and the door across the room. She entered slowly and walked closer to the table with slow, careful footsteps.

Needless to say that she jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. She was nervous. There was no one here and the silence was unnerving. She disliked this room. She just wanted to get out of here. Why was she here in the first place?

“Welcome, do you see the black notebook on the table?” a cool female voice asked. Maizono looked around to find the source of where the voice came from and did manage to find the speaker.

“Yeah… Is it important?” Maizono asked.

“I want you to write the name of a person you know in the notebook. Note that once you do, the person will die,” the voice said. “There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you haven’t written a name, you will suffer a horrible death.”

“Su-su-suffer a horrible death?” Maizono asked, breathless.

The voice didn’t confirm, in fact, Maizono didn’t hear another word. She was left to her own speculations on the matter.

Maizono thought. She didn’t want to die, not now, she was way too young. She wanted to get out of this place, alive. So be it if she had to take a life. She could do that, couldn’t she? Besides… who said the book could really, really kill a person? But if it could, then who would be able to trace it back to her? If she just didn’t touch the book directly, she should be safe.

She wondered whose name to write? It would have to be someone who was somewhat close to her, but not that close. Someone from the class? She supposed that would work. But that just left her with one option, the one she was the closest with in class because they had attended the same school before.

Maizono put her hand under the fabric of her shirt and grabbed a hold of the book. She flipped through the pages until she found a blank one and then laid the book back on the table, now open. Then she grabbed the pen and wrote down Naegi Makoto’s name. Then she dropped the pen and left the room quickly, in hopes that no other evidence would be left behind that she had been here.

The voice laughed hysterically.

“I knew she’d do that, that’s why I had him go first. I would have rather have him go last. He really is unpredictable.”

* * *

 

Kirigiri allowed her eyes to scan the entire room with caution as she opened the door. There was something about this room that made her aware that whatever was in store for her could be dangerous. She noticed the notebook on the table and the pen lying beside it. She noticed the door and she also noticed the speaker and the camera. There was only one thing in here she could really interact with. That thing would be the notebook.

Kirigigi didn’t allow herself to be surprised as the door slammed behind her. She simply stood still. She didn’t even turn around. The door slamming shut was within her expectations.

“Welcome,” a cool female voice said. “Do you see the black notebook on the table? I want you to write the name of a person you know in the book. Note that if you do, the person will die.” There was a small pause before the voice continued. “There is a door across from the one you entered through. It leads outside. You leave through that. But if you leave without having written a name, you will suffer a horrible death.”

Kirigiri didn’t even blink. She knew a reaction was expected from her, but she didn’t want to give the mastermind of this game such a satisfaction as to see her feeling any sort of fear.

“A book that can kill…” she muttered as she stepped closer to the table and picked up the black notebook. She opened it and read the first page

 _The human whose name is written in this book, shall die_.

It seemed to confirm what she had just heard. She started flipping through the pages, one by one, reading the names written on them. However, when she reached a particularly long section, spanning over more than half the book, she simply read until she found the name before she skipped on to the next page. She found that there was only one page left now.

There were two things she found remarkable in this book. One was that Naegi Makoto’s name had been written twice. On one of these pages a message was written underneath. Kirigiri read that.

“So… Naegi-kun didn’t kill himself for despair, he killed himself for hope,” she concluded. A small smile could be seen on her lips.

The other remarkable page held a name which hadn’t been completed yet. In fact, only one kanji had been written of this name. She only knew one person whose name was written with this kanji. Could she be the one behind this? That was one of the most stupid questions Kirigiri had ever asked herself. Of course Enoshima Junko was capable of doing this and she was definitely the kind of person who would do this, set up a situation where you could most likely only get out if you sank deep enough into despair. She was sad that so many had had to suffer through this situation. How many had even survived this?

She flipped back to the last page and let out a sigh. She didn’t really want to write a name, knowing that her hands would be stained with the blood of the victim. However, she knew that if she didn’t do this, someone else would be put in this situation and they might not be able to solve the matter, so she wrote.

“Are you writing my name?” Enoshima asked in a sing-song voice.

Kirigiri looked up as she finished writing the last kanji and revealed the page.

“I will write your name before I die then,” Enoshima said.

“Did you read Naegi-kun’s message?” Kirigiri asked.

“He left a message?” Enoshima sounded like she didn’t believe it.

“Whoever made this needs to be stopped. If anyone figures out who it is, please don’t let more innocent people die. There is hope,” Kirigiri read.

“So?”

“Did you write my name?” Kirigiri asked.

Enoshima didn’t answer for a while. “I suppose you did manage to distract me…” she said. “There are people out there, but you do know what they have done, don’t you?”

Kirigiri nodded her head. She knew, whoever was out there, they weren’t innocent. They had written a name in this book. But who was she to judge. She did the same thing.

Without saying another word, Kirigiri left the room and the door slammed shut for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this story came from me and my friend discussing what we would do if we were told to write someone's name in a Death Note with the threat of being killed if we didn't. Would we do it or wouldn't we. Then we agreed that you could write your own name in the note. You would still kill someone, but no one who wasn't involved, and finally decided that you could also kill the one who had asked you to do it. Try asking yourself the question. If you were asked to kill someone by writing their name in a Death Note, would you do it?  
> Anyways, thanks for reading the story. I hope it gave you something to think about. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
